Family Ties
by MerryPippinLuver
Summary: Nurse Christine Hall Braves line with the BOBs as she is sent to Bastogne. She runs into her brother Lewis Nixon and tries to rebuild their relationship. Will they survive? LOTS OF ANGST/ CHARACTER DEATH
1. Paris 1944

Band of Brothers Fanfiction

By: Jamie Krahn

Disclaimer: I do not own the HBO series Band of Brothers or the true heroes of the 101st Airborne. Boy that would be sweet though… I do however own Christine Nixon Hall. Captain Grisham and Peter Hall.

Paris 1944

She could hear the echoing of bullets far off into the distance. The smell of the gunpowder and the blood mixed with it. She was a nurse. Volunteering was not her first thought as she dawned her white cap and dress with the Red Cross insignia on it. Her life has always been filled with war. Her father fought in WWI, her brother now in WWII and her husband fighting over in Japan. It seemed that she came to the conclusion that it was not a choice really but to sign up and help those in need. She was a very determined and headstrong woman in her mid twenties. Her husband Peter and her got married in 1939 and were about to settle down to start a family when her husband became active again. He did not go over to Europe when the war first started but as soon as Pearl Harbor was hit he was out overseas to Japan. Europe would have to wait. She was really excited to have a family of her own. Her older brother already had a family and she was insanely jealous. He always teased her on how no one would ever marry her and she would be living in a large house with a variety of cats. That seemed like years ago. That is how long this war has seemed to last. She looked down at her typewriter finishing reporting the injured she had treated and the dead that were in her care. She was on the last page of her report when a tall man with brown hair and hazel eyes entered the room. He looked like a lieutenant. " Nurse Hall?" " Yes, Sir?" She did not have to address a military officer like she was in boot camp but she feels it is polite and respectful. " Captain Grisham wishes to see you." " On what grounds Lieutenant?" " I believe it is a new assignment Nurse Hall." " Very well." Lieu or Captain Grisham and his wife were neighbors before the war. They still are but the neighborhood seems to be a ghost town ever since the Grishams, and she and her husband left. God does it seem that long ago?

She walked to his office that was just a study that was converted. Paris was under Hitler's rule until recently. It was hard to set up a command post at the military offices in town since the German blew them all up and all important war documents with it. This would have to do. She entered the room and it smelled of mahogany and fresh mint. Grisham smoked cigars whenever he had the chance. He never smoked before the war, but she guesses that is what happens when you see so much and do so much in this war. He sat as his desk and remained alert but seemed distracted somehow. She used to know exactly what he was thinking but he has changed so much over these past years with the war. He looked up. " Christine." " Hey Lieu how are you?" " Fine I guess just like the last time. I am healthy but old you know all this." " What did you need me for?" " I need you to go to Bastogne." "For what?" "They need another field medic but we are really shorthanded up there. Supplies are severely limited and a lot of the wounded are dying before they even get back to the field hospital." He paused and then started again when she was about to speak. "WE are getting ourselves handed to in Bastogne. Troops are declining and morale is low and there is just no fight left in any of the men. Bastards are freezing up there. Some of them don't have any dry socks and have coats as thin as paper. They need you up there." She sat there for a bit trying to take in what Lieu had said. She knew that he is just so tired from all the fighting and just misses the warmth of home. The winters are much colder here. "Alright, I will go. What divisions are up there?" " Well, we have Dog and Fox Company in left and right flanking positions and Easy bringing up towards the center." "Easy Company Lieu?" "Yes Christine why do you..." Then the light bulb went off and all came together and he just smiled. "Easy Company." "Brother Lew." They both said in unison. Her brother had no idea she had volunteered let alone is in the same country as he is. He never really enjoyed the fact that she had wanted to volunteer for the American Red Cross and help the troops off the line during active battle. As an older brother he was very protective and the look on his face will be priceless when she arrives on the line. One word: Joy. "Christine, I know it won't be quite a joyful family reunion but we need every hand we can spare. Just smile and wave and well, things will work themselves out." "Thanks Lieu." "No problem. Be ready to go at 0600. That way you can be on the line by 0900." She smiled and left the office. Captain Lewis Nixon will have a rude awakening tomorrow. She went back to her typewriter to finish the report and made her way back to the room. On the dresser a piece of mail lay on top. She picked it up. There were lilies colored purple and the return said Japan. "Peter!" She said and smelled the envelope. She opened it up and a cherry blossom fell out. She read the letter:

_Dearest Christine, _

_I walked through the Emperor's garden today. We had a cease fire and negotiations are taking place as I write this. They are not going well I fear. We will probably be fighting more Cowboys and Indians tomorrow (What he called War). I hope you enjoy the cherry blossom. I would pick more for you but they would wilt by the time I came back to the states. How is Europe? I heard rumor about work camps that desecrate the civilians. I hope they aren't true. How is Lieu? From your last letter he seems to have changed a lot since the war began. I miss you forever and always. Stay safe and if you run into your brother tell him hello._

_Eternally yours, _

_Captain Peter C. Hall._

Peter enjoyed being a romantic. Christine enjoyed it very much. She set the letter down and started to pack for Bastogne. It is going to be cold and supplies are limited. She went down to get as much supplies from the Paris Hospital as she could. Once she was finally packed it was nightfall. She usually goes into town for drinks with the other nurses but she needed rest. It was going to be a long day and was not prepared spend whole night without any rest. She turned the lamp off and continued to hear rumbles of gunfire in the distance.

More up soon!! Please Review!


	2. Memories and Bastogne

Hey Everyone! I am just getting back in the swing of things here. I think I fixed my story format now. I am not afraid to post this now! YES!

Hope you all like it so far!

* * *

**Chicago 1939**

" Congratulations to the happy couple!" Lewis Nixon said.

" I would like a say a few words for my baby sister and the man in her life. I have told her time and time again that she would never get married. I teased her about it and told her she would

live with cats all her life. Now I see her grown up and ready to start this next chapter in her life. I wish you both my blessing and a wonderful marriage. I love you sis!" Everyone raised their

glasses and cheered. As everyone took a drink Christine looked over at her big brother and smiled. He returned the favor.

The band began to play a fast paced jazz tuned and everyone joined in. Christine and Peter danced together. They went around each other and did turns and swings and were tearing up

the dance floor. Christine was so happy and was finally where she needed to be. The beat slowed and the jazz band began to play a slow ballad. Moments later Nixon came up to Peter nad

tapped him on the soldier.

" May I cut in?" Peter smiled and nodded and Nixon drew his arms up and Christine grabbed them. He smiled and glided her along on the dance floor. " Father would have been proud you

know." She smiled, " I know." They continued to dance.

" I was so glad to walk you down the aisle today."

She put her head on her brother's shoulder. He never comes to Chicago anymore.

She misses him and never wants to let go of that. She loves her family so much. The sounds from the party began to disappear and shots started to ring out. There was a rumble and in the

end darkness.

**Bastogne**

**1944**

Christine arrived at the field hospital in the town of Bastogne there was chaos and the town was about to fall apart. Grisham was right about the low supply and how most of the wounded

weren't coming back from the line alive. Nurses lined every aisle to help the wounded and some help carry out the bodies of those who died. This war was growing worse by the minute. She

hear her name in the distance. Everything was there. The blood, the young men the war, all of it. She was in hell and she would stay there until every last man was saved and in good care.

"Hey Nurse Hall?!"

She turned around and another nurse was standing in front of her.

" A medic is here to take you to the front lines. He is unloading some soldiers now. You can wait

outside." " Are you sure you don't need any…"

" Coming through!" A man was being carried in on a stretcher by a medic and a nurse. The patient had a bullet wound to his lower leg. They

lowered him onto a bed and began to work on him. The medic turned around to face her.

" Hello my name is Eugene Roe. I am a medic for the 101st Airborne Easy Company."

" Christine Hall certified field nurse and last stationed in Paris. Thought you guys needed help."

" That we do Christine. We are going back to the front now did you bring any morphine?" She nodded.

" Gauze, sutures, pads, sulfa, and scissors I really needed scissors." She nodded to all of it. " Good we need as much supplies as we can get." They got into the Army Jeep and road back to

the front line. She began to think about what she was going to say to her Uncle Nix when he saw her. Lord knows what she would say. On the way Doc Roe talked to her about why he

wanted to be a medic all the way to his family history of being part Cajun part something or another. Then it was her turn to talk.

" I got into the Red Cross early on in the states and eventually I was sent over here. They needed volunteers and I was needed due to the fact I am a certified field nurse." " Why did you c

ome? You should be home raising your…"

"Family? Yes well before I was even able to settle down after the wedding in Peter was called into duty then there was Pearl Harbor and that is how I ended up here." " When did you get

married?" " 1939 in June. Peter is a great husband." " Where is he stationed now?" " In Japan. He writes me letters when he can."

Eugen Roe smiled at the thought and wondered what it would be like if he had someone that would love him back. He shrugged it away as looked towards the road.

" Do you have any other members who are fighting this war nurse Hall?"

" Please, call me Christine."

He shrugged, " Christine." " I do as a matter of fact. An older brother." She trailed off for a moment. " Well, what is his name and rank?" She looked at him strangely. " Why do you

ask like you want to know? This isn't 20 questions is it?" " No nurse Hall. Christine. It has just been awhile since I have talked to someone who actually you know has other things to say

besides this war." " Oh." She replied. " His name is Nixon. Captain Lewis Nixon." The car jerked suddenly and then came to a hard stop. " You mean Captain Lewis Nixon of Easy Company?"

She grinned. " Yes." " Does he even know you are going to the most dangerous line in this war? He and the rest of Easy Company and myself are right straight up the middle. It is not safe

and I have no idea how those officers in Paris thought fit for you to be out here." He shook his head. " No. I am taking you back into town." He was about to turn around when she put a

hand on the steering wheel. " No I need to be there, you guys are shorthanded as it is and why does it matter that I am the Captain's sister?" " Because both of you will be risking your lives

and if both of you God forbid die then what happens then? Two letters written to the same mother? Christine I have seen the worse and it is not worth it to be out there if you don't know if

you are safe." She paused for a moment. " Do you think that war is 100 percent safe? I have risked my life on the lines multiple times in this war and just because I am on the same line as my brother

doesn't make it any more dangerous. I know my place and where can you tell me you can find a new medic to replace me?" He looked at her for the longest time and then continued on the

road.

"It is not much further... be ready for anything." The two were quiet for some time and then she replied, "Don't worry Roe I can handle my brother." Without pause he replied, "Call me

Eugene."

The car sped towards the front lines and the fog grew even thicker.

* * *

Hola!! Hope you are enjoying it so far…..Don't you love those cliff hangers? Review Please!!


	3. Rendezvous

Hi me again! I am getting better with spacing and really double checking my grammar! I am so excited to write this story!!

* * *

The Army Jeep drove up to the front of the encampment. Eugene Roe got out and went straight to the first aid station to deliver supplies. Meanwhile Christine got out and saw a tent that seemed to be where the platoon leaders/officers would be staying. She knocked on a piece of wood and heard for an answer.

"Enter please."

The voice sounded familiar.

**Chicago 1942**

The phone rang and Christine answered it. She was finishing up the dishes and had felt alone for the first time in her life. Peter had been finally been sent over seas and she was anxiously waiting for her call from the Red Cross. She wasn't looking forward to answering the phone but it could be anybody.

" Hello?"

" Christine?"

" Lewis?"

" How are you?"

" Fine. The house seems so empty without Peter. I only wish we got pregnant sooner rather than later so there could be some life around here."

" Too much information Christine!"

She blushed even though her brother would not be able to see it over the phone.

" Sorry. How is Officer Training Camp?"

" Well, it could be worse. My training is nearly complete can you imagine? It has only been a year. I will be a Lieutenant and will be sent to Toccoa!"

Christine heard a lot about that place. That training facility is where the best of the best go.

" I also met this great officer. His name is Richard Winters. We are both being sent to the same camp."

" That is great Lew!"

" Oh and we have passes for the weekend so I was wondering if you are not busy come down to the camp."

" I don't know it sounds fun. "

"Sounds good. I will give you the details later."

" Okay Lew. See you soon!"

" Bye sis!"

She hung up the phone and sighed. Another friendly reminder that her husband is not here and everyone else is preparing for another war in the East.

* * *

**Saturday 1942**

**Sandi's Bar and Jazz Club**

**10 miles north of the Officer's Training Camp**

Christine entered the club and saw an array of drinks, food and others smoking cigars and cigarettes. She looked around and saw her brother waving his hand signaling her over to him. When she approached the table she noticed the two officers dressed in their military uniforms. Her brother looked like her father. They both stood up.

" Christine this is Richard Winters. Dick this is Christine Hall my sister." They shook hands.

" Nice to meet you Richard."

"Please call me Dick."

They smiled and sat down and began to ponder what it is they wanted to eat.

**Bastogne 1944**

**Ardennes**

She went in and saw the red-haired man sitting reviewing charts for the next plan of attack.

" This better be quick I am in a middle of a review with officers what is the…."

He looked up and saw Christine and nearly dropped the charts.

" Christine?"

" Captain Winters."

" Christine it is Dick we have known each other long before this war. What are you doing here?"

"Apparently you are short a field medic." She smiled and shrugged.

" This is true we need all the help we can get. Here." He motioned for the rest of the officers to give them a moment. He just shrugged and laughed.

" So. How are you? How is Peter?"

" I am well, just came from assignment in Paris. Peter is fine. Still fighting in Japan. How are you?"

" Good. Just struggling a bit with the cold and just well you know how it is."

"That I do." T

here was a pause for a moment. Christine could hear the icy air through the trees. It seemed so quiet. 

"Does Nix know you are here?"

" No Dick he doesn't okay? I figure I would tell him eventually. I have had the conversation already and I need to be here. I am already risking my life already and just want to help out the best I know how."

He nodded.

" Very well then Christine. Nix is in his foxhole reviewing intelligence reports. We have a rendezvous with the Colonel at 1300 hours. We need to be prepared for the next round of fire."

She smiled,

" Great Dick no problem. I will also asses anyone he needs assistance."

" I think all the men need is a boost of morale. I am sure they haven't seen a woman in months." She rolled her eyes.

" Dick what is my husband going to think?"

He laughed and sent her back outside. She made her way to her brother's foxhole and bent down to peek inside. She thought of the game they used to play as kids. She laughed at the thought.

" Marco?!" She said.

" Polo?!"

He said back in a surprised expression. HE lifted the tent cover and saw her.

" CHRISTINE!"

* * *

More up soon! I am off to KC!!


	4. First Day in Hell

* * *

HEY Guys! Thank you soo much for the reviews it means a lot to me! This next installment is going to be great! Enjoy!

* * *

**Bastogne 1944**

He just stared at her for the longest time. Christine was imagining what her brother might be thinking. "Why are you here?!" "Do you want to get killed?!" "I thought you were in London!"

Sure enough he said those exact words, "Why are you here?!" "Do you want to get killed?!" "I thought you were in London?"

"Calm down Lew! I was assigned here okay? And I was actually in Paris!" She spat out.

"You could have said no." He said in a concerned look.

"What do you think?!" She finally said.

He shook his head.

"You don't understand do you? This is dangerous. You know I can't protect you out here. "

"You do not have to." Christine let out a sigh. "I am old enough now that I am no longer your "baby" sister anymore. Don't you think I know going on the lines is dangerous for you, me and everyone else? I risked my life to save others and you don't have to save me. You don't have to rescue me every time I need help."

There was a pause and then silence.

"I am going to see if Roe needs help." She sighed as she walked off hoping she knocked some sense into her brother. He was sure acting different. She did not know why maybe the war finally got to him.

Nixon looked down at the ground and crunched some of the snow underneath his boots. He did not want to lose everything he loved. He shivered slightly looked on towards the German lines then went back into his foxhole.

Christine walked toward Eugene Roe's foxhole. The snow began to fall slowly in the forest. The forest seemed quiet for the longest time. The fog started to lift and she could finally see the other side of the line. I wonder what the Germans were doing at this second. Were they thinking we could fire at any minute or could they? She shivered at the thought. She hadn't been in real combat since D-Day and since then she was happy to be in Paris away from the screams, bullets and blood everywhere. She slipped down into Roe's foxhole and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Brother happy to see you huh?" He said.

"Yeah. It was a real treat. I just wished he would understand." She kicked a little of the frozen dirt embedded in the foxhole.

" Would you understand if you were in his position?" He said as he gave her the look.

" I guess not."

"Well then problem solved." He smiled.

" He is still mad at me." She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

" He'll be fine. Ever since he got hit he has been a little on edge."

" What?! What are you talking about?" She exclaimed nearly knocking him over with her reaction.

"Yeah back with Operation Market Garden. We planned to finally infiltrate the German Border. Everything backfired. We had to pull back. Your brother was checking the lines with Captain Winters when he got shot in his helmet. Winters thought he was a goner for sure but apparently went through and the through the helmet. He got a bruise but that was it. I checked him over but he was more shaken up then anything."

"I had no idea."

"He is fine Christine just he might not be the same the last time you saw him. War changes a person."

"It does."

Christine looked at the front again and wondered if she were to be hit. She shuddered at the thought I don't think her brother could live with that. She kept looking when she noticed a flash of light then a giant sound like thunder. She looked at Roe in concern. Shots rang out again then a cry:

"MEDIC!"

Eugene and Christine bounded out of the foxhole and into fire. They found two soldiers done on the ground. Blood decorated the snow with a vibrant red. Roe took care of the first; Perkins while she tended to Miller. They had just arrived about a week ago after there had been some concerns about Easy CO. being shorthanded. Christine saw Malarky behind a fallen log struggling to return fire. She briefly looked ahead and only saw gunfire. I wondered what they were thinking over there. She always wondered if the German soldiers were debating when they could go home or when the war would just end now. She patched up Miller's leg and dragged him to the nearest vehicle to be taken into town to the aid station. Roe wanted to go back into town so she stayed behind at the front. The gunfire ceased as fast as it started and she returned to Roe's foxhole taking inventory of her supplies. She was out of morphine, plasma and bandages. Roe said he would try to get more supplies in town but they were running low themselves. She looked up at the sky and hoped to God that there would be a miracle somehow.

She heard movement and saw that Carwood Lipton was staring down at her in the foxhole. He smiled, "How's about a walk?" She nodded her head gladly and pulled herself out of the foxhole.

The sun poked itself through the trees. It looked like dusk but it was hard to tell anymore.

" So how was the first day?" He smiled intently.

" Honestly it could have been worse."

" Talked to your brother huh?"

" Yeah it wasn't exactly a picnic but he'll get over it."

" He is a good man"

" I know." Christine said as she and Carwood walked further into the Ardennes. Carwood Lipton was man of good morals and a great leader. He knew when to do the right and knew what to say at the right time. Her first day here with the men of Easy Company showed that they were the company everyone was talking about. They were always at the front and always led the rest of the companies to victory. They were and will always be the band of brothers.

As Carwood and Christine were walking back to camp an army jeep flew by them. She briefly saw the profile of Eugene Roe. By the time they got back to camp he was already there. He turned to Christine and gave her a small pack of supplies.

" This is all they had. It is going to be a rough couple of weeks until more supplies come in."

" How are the two?" She said.

" Miller is fine only a small leg wound easily patched, but Perkins didn't make it. Gaping head wound." Eugene said in one full breath.

She saw that Roe had a pair of boots in his hand.

" Where is Toye?" Roe asked.

" Still watching the front."

" Good. I'll be right back."

He left to deliver the boots and saw Dick out of his tent. She made her way over there and hoped that he could answer her question. She wanted to more about what happened to her brother that day on Operation Market Garden.

" Hey Dick."

"Christine what can I do for you?"

" I was wondering about Operation Market Garden and what happened to my brother."

" You actually might want to ask him about that." He said and looked up for her to respond.

She looked down.

Great..

That is all for now! Review Review!!


	5. Digging too deep in the Foxhole

Band of Brothers" Again thanks for your reviews and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Again I do not own the characters and the whole Band of Brothers show...yadaydayd. :)

* * *

**Bastogne 1944 **

**8:00pm**

The sun had finally set when Christine entered her brother's foxhole. He looked up to acknowledge her presence. He gave her that face he used to give her when they were kids. He wanted to ride in the red wagon and he wanted her to push. She smiled at the memory and as soon as the memory was there it was gone. It faded into the present. He saw her laughing and then he broke a smile. He must've remembered.

" What do you want sis?" Her laughter finally drowned into a serious pose.

" Lew. Tell me about Operation Market Garden." His smile faded into seriousness.

" Who told you huh?" Roe..I tried to talk to Dick but.." Lew interrupted her as he was telling the story. " I heard Dick say they were going to fall back. Everyone started to retreat we thought it was going to be an easy in to the German border. We underestimated the strength of the German lines. Everyone was piling in to the trucks one after another. I made my way over to one of our tanks. He saw that I was there and he looked back ahead. By the look on his face I knew that he had been defeated. He even told me later that he doesn't want to retreat in any battle. I asked him "How bad?" He responded with a frustrated " I don't know yet." He looked ahead and then I felt something hit my helmet.

I fell to the ground and even though it took only seconds it felt like minutes. I felt numb and part of me thought I was gone. I could visualize the look on Dick's face twisted in agony in losing his best friend. Then at that moment Istarted to have feeling again in my arms and in my legs/ It felt as if everything was going from slow motion back into real time. I heard Dick yelling " Nix?! Nix!" Next thing I knew I opened my eyes and saw Dick looking at me. He asked me if I alright. " Do I look alright?" He was like yeah yeah .

I could see him looking at me like I was already dead. " Quit looking at me like that." I said to him. He handed me my helmet and saw that the bullet went through and through. I also felt a slight bruise on my forehead."

Christine looked at his head as he showed what was left of his bruise. " After that, it's been hard. I look at this war a little differently now." He looked up at the sky. " Damn I wished this fog would lift so we can have some air cover." Christine looked into his eyes. " I should have been there." Christine said as her eyes glistened in the darkness. " No, you didn't need to be."

" I am sorry I did not tell you that I was in Paris or that they assigned me her I just did not want you to worry about me."

He calmed her and put his hand on her cheek.

" I just don't want to lose you that is all."

She smile and they embraced. She felt his chest rise and fall with each breath he took and heard his heart beat.

" We'll be back home soon." He said in a whisper.

Christine woke up and found that her brother was gone. She got up and started walking around the line. She saw Eugene through the fog and he motioned for her to come. She walked over to him. " What's going on?" " Captain Winters found a lost German messenger. The General and Major were just here discussing about the lines and how we needed more man power, supplies etc. I got some bandages off of him though. How are your supplies?" " Fair. I could use some more bandages and I am running low on plasma." " There is a limited supply of plasma in town 

so it is going to be tight for awhile. I hope to God we don't have to use it." Roe stared for the longest time at this nearby tree.

" Eugene?"

" Yeah."

" Are you okay? How are your supplies?"

He looked down at the ground. " Yeah. Just cold is all. Don't worry about it. I need some morphine really bad."

" Yeah here is my last spare. That's all I can give you though. Are you sure you all alright? "

He nodded his head.

"You let me know?"

He nodded his head.

" Yeah Christine I will let you know. I am going to ask the guys if they can give me their aid kits."

" Good."

She parted ways with Eugene and made her way over to the other side of the line. Eugene seemed a bit off. She hoped he was okay. She heard some coughing from one of the guys she looked and saw it was Babe Heffron. She went over to him.

" Hey Heffron right?"

" Yeah. Christine right? Call me Babe!"

" Okay Babe how's that cough?"

" It's okay. " Doc" ". They both laughed.

"Hey do you have any serets? Morphine or did the Doc already get to you?"

" Yeah he did and he's known me longer than you and still calls me Heffron crazy right?"

She smiled " Right."

" Yeah I ain't got any."

" Okay. Thanks."

" Hey Christine?"

" Yeah."

" You should come over to say hi to the other guys. I , I mean we would love to have your company."

" You are a sly one Babe." He smiled. " Can't wait to see ya!" " Yeah you too Babe."

He kept walking towards the front and she made her way back to see Dick as his foxhole. He was shaving his beard well stubble. He looked up.

" Christine! Hey! I couldn't do it this morning." He pointed to his shaved chin.

" Yeah Gene told me about the messenger." He nodded

" Crazy huh? They are just waltzing over our lines. We defiantly need more cover. I heard you talked to Lew last night." " Yeah." " That moment. Scared me to death. I thought I was going to lose my best friend. But nope ricochet right off the helmet. Unbelievable."

She nodded. " What do you need?" " Eugene and I are very low on supplies is there any chance there will be any shipments soon?" " Not until this damn fog clears. We can't even do an air raid let alone bring supplies into the lines." " Right." "I will let you know if I come up with anything though."

" Thanks Dick."

She got out of his hole and started walking towards Babe's foxhole.

" Hey Christine?!"

She turned around.

" Be careful."

She nodded and walked over near the front to see Babe, Pincala, and Hoobler and Malarky eating and drinking coffee fresh from Heffron's helmet. They all looked up to see her.

" Christine!" They all said in unison.

" Hey boys!"

" This is Pincala and Hoobler and you know Malarky." Babe said as he made the introductions.

" Don! HEY it is great to see you!"

" You too Christine!"

" We thought you might bring us some company." Babe said

" And luck!" Pincala said laughing.

" You guys are hilarious."

" So tell us. Are you really the sister of Captain Lewis Nixon?"

" Guilty."

" Are you single?" Pincala asked.

They all left and pushed around Pincala.

" No. I am actually happily married."

" Congratulations." Babe said.

" Yeah I actually got married 5 years ago. Then as soon as Pearl Harbor happened my husband was on that first plane to Japan. Then I decided to come and be a nurse. I was stationed in Paris but."

" Your husband is fighting the war in Japan?" Hoobler interrupted.

" Yeah well actually the fighting is in the eastern border of China."

" Does he tell you what it is like?" Malarky asked.

" Umm well it is like here but with no snow and more trees and heat."

" Sounds like paradise." Malarky said dreaming of the islands and the flowers.

" He actually just wrote me a letter saying that he was in the Emperor's garden and they had these great big pink water lilies and he sent me one with the letter.

All the guys were awing. Christine smiled bashfully.

" Well, welcome to Easy CO. Christine."

All the other guys nodded in unison. Malarky and the others took off to their posts and only she and Pincala were left behind.

" Crazy watching this front you know? You start to see things that you swear that they aren't there and.."

There was a giant rumble and gunfire swept through the trees. Pincala got over her to protect her. When the gunfire ceased she saw that he sliced up his arm pretty bad. He was winching in 

pain. She took hold of his arm and saw that it was just torn flesh and small rivulets of the arteries tangled in a mesh of blood.

" Pincala. You are going to be fine. It doesn't look that bad."

" It doesn't?!"

" No. I can patch you up when we get to Bastogne just."

" No. Wait! Could you do it here."

She shook her head in disbelief.

" Why?"

" Because I don't want to go back there and I don't want to leave. I can't leave."

" Pincala your arm."

" No just. I can't leave. Not when there is a fight left."

She looked at him and got out the gauze and bandages from her pack. She was about to administer morphine when he put his hand on it.

" No. Please save it I am okay."

She nodded in a quick agreement and then began to clean and bandage the wound. From the reports from the other soldiers and battalions the whole company is feeling worn out and the war seems to not be such a struggle anymore. Everyone is fading along and hoping to go in one last time like the end of a championship football team. They needed a boost and the next day got them what they needed.

* * *

lease review.!! I enjoy reading them in my inbox.


	6. Merry Christmas huh?

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I Know it has been awhile since I have updated but this will be finished! I know you guys hate my cliffhangers but I love them! I will be putting up more chapters through the weekend so everyone can have their fill of some BOBs before school starts!!

Disclaimer: I do not own HBO's Band of Brothers but I wish!

* * *

The snow fell softly to the ground and the tree flowed in the air when a soft wind slowly hit them. The fog had lifted and it was just what the company needed but there was still a feeling in the air that could not be ignored. Eugene looked up out of his foxhole as his breath permeated the air. All of a sudden the trees began to shake and Eugene looked ahead.

Christine heard the trees shaking and got out of her foxhole just in time to see a wave of ammunition flood a few feet away from her. She quickly got back into her foxhole and was breathing heavily. She heard shouts and screams and saw boots heading towards the front of the line. She felt cold and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She opened them quickly again making sure that she wasn't dreaming and took a deep breath. She eyed the front carefully seeing Easy work their way in and around the trees. As quick as it began it was over. She looked up from her foxhole and saw all of Easy coming back. She looked to see any hurt or needing her help. She saw Eugene among them and got out of her foxhole and walked towards him.

"Does anyone need help?" She said.

" Nope." Roe said with a half smirk.

"Really?" She said to be sure.

" Merry Christmas huh?" He shrugged and went back to his foxhole. She looked towards the front again and shivered. She had a bad feeling about today.

Christine made her way over to her brother's foxhole. She looked and he wasn't there. She then heard some commotion and saw that most of Easy was gathered around a jeep. Apparently the Germans wanted surrender but the General said in reply, "Nuts!" She looked around and saw everyone chuckling to themselves. It was great to see the men in high spirits again. As the company dismissed and went back to their posts she saw her brother talking to the General, and Dick. She starts to go towards Malarky and company when she heard her brother shout:

" Hey Christine! Come over here for a moment."

She went over and saw that Lew had something in his hand.

" For you."

" Who's it from?"

" Your husband I believe."

"Really?" She said as she was given the letter.

" I am quite surprised it made its way all the way here." She heard the General comment and winked towards Captain Nixon.

She smiled and was about to walk away from the men when her brother said:

"Hey! I need to talk to you. Can you meet me in the briefing tents in thirty minutes?"

" Sure. What is going on?"

" Just meet me there okay?"

" Yah sure!"

She walked back towards her foxhole and sat down in it. She opened the letter and this time a tiny replica of the Japanese flag fell out of it. The letter reads:

_Dearest Christine,_

_If you get this letter then you are very lucky. I heard supplies flowing in and out of Bastogne are very limited although I do have really good connections. I can honestly tell you it is tough out here _

_but do not be alarmed. I know you will never forgive me if I leave you on this Earth alone. I pray that you survive as well because I will not be able to live without you. The war is picking up over here _

_and is becoming more dangerous every day. Here is a small token from the town we raided last month. _

_Love and kisses_

_Captain Peter C. Hall_

_P.S Merry Christmas!_

By the time she finished the letter she was crying. She missed him so much and wished they weren't apart for so long. She glanced up to see Malarky messing with his boots. She got up and made it over to his foxhole.

"What's going on Malarky?"

"Hey Christine! It's these damn boots I am trying to take them off to dry my socks but there stuck. Can you help me?"

"Sure Malark."

After much pulling and grunting she finally got the boots off and took off his socks. She found his toes were blistered. He looked down in concern.

"Don't worry Don. It's is not serious just make sure to change your boots more often."

He nodded in approval.

She gave him a pat on the shoulder and made her way back to the briefing tent where her brother awaited her.

" Hi. Lew what is going on?"

" I just want to let you know tonight we are planning a raid towards the German lines. It is going to be risky and there will be a lot of firepower coming towards us through the German side. I just want to tell you this because I want you to be careful and try not to get in harm's way. I am saying this to you as a brother Christine."

" It's okay Lew I will be fine."

" Okay?"

" Okay"

" So what did Pete say in his letter?" Lewis Nixon said as he sat on the makeshift table.

" That its getting more dangerous over there and tells me not to worry. Oh and he wished me a Merry Christmas."

" I think you should be saying it to me to since I helped get that letter to you."

He smiled from ear to ear at her.

" So that's how it got though to here. Lew you're the best! Oh and Merry Christmas."

They embraced and she shrugged.

" I didn't get you anything."

" You did! YOU!"

She smiled at him. She was so happy to see her brother so happy.

Night fell and the raid began. There was ammunition everywhere and shouts from both sides. It was the coldest night it has ever been there and the men were not fairing to well. Supplies were low and trench foot has spread through half the left and right flanks. Both Eugene and her fled towards each soldier bringing aid and sending them back to the town of Bastogne.

Trees exploded all around her and she rushed back to her foxhole to take cover. She saw Winters near a tree that had fallen and she could not see what was going on near the lines. The explosions made the night look like day.

When the smoked cleared and she went towards the fallen trees and toward the line she saw both Toye and Guarnere in pretty bad shape.

" Medic!" She screamed and she ran to help the two fallen shoulders. She saw Eugene racing towards her and began to work on both Toye and Guarnere.

" Go! Go now!"

" What? I can help!"

" Christine. Go!"

" What is it? What's the matter?"

" It's your brother!"

Her eyes grew wide.

" Where Eugene?!"

" Far over to the right of the line. I don't know what happened but he must have got caught in the crossfire or something!"

She raced over to see her brother whose hand she can only see underneath the fallen tree.

" Lew?! Lew talk to me!"

" Lew?! I am not Lew!

But Eugene said it was."

" No! Its Nelson. Lewis Nelson. He must've heard wrong!!" He pleaded in agony.

" Then where's?"

" Christine!" A voice shouted.

" Lew!" She called back.

She saw him running over to her.

" Oh my God! Are you okay?" He said in a relief.

" I thought you were.. I thought."

" It's okay! I am here!" He said a comforted her with a hug.

"Alright. We need to get him out of there." She said and began to dig through the snow and dirt underneath the tree.

30 minutes later Lewis Nelson was pulled from the fallen tree. He had suffered a broken arm and crushed ribs. He died a week later due to infection after having his arm amputated.

* * *

A brutal Christmas crippled the men of Easy CO. But on December 26, 1944 the day know as the "Battle of the Bulge" was what everyone needed. General Patton rescued Easy CO even though the y never said they needed to be. Easy CO was going to Foy which became the struggle for survival.

* * *

Read and Review!


End file.
